


This isn't what it looks like–

by TearStainedAshes



Series: Convin Challenge 2019 [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor is disappointed but not surprised, Don't Try This At Home, Gavin is an idiot, M/M, NSFW, Nines is a good brother, Suggestive Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearStainedAshes/pseuds/TearStainedAshes
Summary: Gavin gets caught in a rather awkward position at work 😏Convin Challenge 2019 Day 6 - NSFW





	This isn't what it looks like–

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down!" Gavin cried, grunting as he slammed his hand against the wall. "Fucking watch it!"

"You were the one who told me to move," Nines deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

"Not that  _ fast _ , asshole!"

"You're hardly one to talk considering your current predicament."

"Fuck you, tincan," Gavin spat.

"I'd rather not."

"God, you're just as bad as your brother," he groaned.

"If he finds us like this–"

"He  _ won't, _ " Gavin insisted. "Now just… move slow. Over there."

Nines huffed and did as instructed, following Gavin's vague directions to the best of his ability. 

"Get me higher and move toward the right."

Nines sighed and rolled his eyes, moving where he assumed Gavin wanted him to go.

"Just about there. Almost done," Gavin grunted, gritting his teeth as he stretched up as far as he could.

"What the hell are you doing?" 

Gavin froze, hand pressed against the ceiling as Nines turned to look at Connor, his face a mask of indifference. Gavin spared a glance at his boyfriend and about laughed when he saw the "why am I not surprised" look on his face, his hands on his hips. He could only imagine how ridiculous he looked himself, perched on his brother's shoulders as he hung streamers and banners throughout the break room.

"This isn't what it looks like–" Gavin said just as Nines spoke up.

"We're decorating for your surprise party," he explained, his voice completely deadpan.

" _ Nines! _ " Gavin hissed, knocking his knee against the android's ear. "It's not a  _ surprise party _ if he  _ knows _ ."

"Oh. My apologies." He shrugged, making Gavin cry out and wrap an arm around his head for balance, the back of his head digging into Gavin's stomach. Nines and Connor both groaned.

" _ Watch it! _ " Gavin grunted, pushing himself back up to a sitting position. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled down at Connor. "You know, this is kinda nice."

"What is?"

"Being the tall one for once."

"Gavin, oh my god," Connor groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Why not just use a ladder?"

"This was more fun."

"Gavin, I love you, but you're an idiot and this is totally not safe for work."

"I know."

"And how the hell did he rope you into this?" Connor asked Nines.

"He didn't," he explained. "He  _ had _ been using a swivel chair." He pointed at the abandoned desk chair off to Connor's left. "I merely offered a somewhat safer alternative."

"Jesus Christ." He ran his hands down his face and groaned louder than necessary, drawing a few curious looks their way.

"Go on and finish up," he grumbled after dropping his hands. "But be careful."

"Careful is my middle name, babe."

"We both know that's not true." He walked forward and patted Gavin's thigh, shaking his head. "Idiot."

"I love you too, babe."

Connor huffed a laugh, a small smile pulling at his lips despite his frustrations with his idiotic boyfriend. He backed away and looked at his brother, a shit-eating grin on his face that Gavin knew he was in trouble.

"Nines, when he's done, put him in time out."

" _ What?! _ "

"Put him on top of the fridge."

"Babe! Oh my god! That's–"

"I'll be sure and do that," Nines said, nodding at Connor.

" _ Nines! _ "

"Bye, Gav. I'll see you later at the party." Connor waved as he walked back to his desk. He sat down and waited, listening for Gavin's protests.

He was not disappointed.

"Nines! No! Don't listen to him! Gah!"

Nines soon exited the break room without Gavin, a satisfied smirk on his face. Gavin cried out in frustration, banging his feet against the fridge.

"THIS PLACE IS A  _ FUCKING _ NIGHTMARE!" 

**Author's Note:**

> trollolololololololololololol


End file.
